Soap's Journal
Dziennik Soap'a- 'dziennik dodany do edycji Hardened gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Soap zaczął go pisać jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem się wydarzeń Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, aż do misji ''Bracia krwi w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, gdzie ginie. Kapitan Price bierze ten dziennik w misji Bracia krwi tuż przed przesłuchaniem Jurija. Cały dziennik można znaleźć tutaj. Strony z dziennika Uwaga!: strony nie posiadają numerów w samym dzienniku jest to tylko numeracja w PDF'ie. W nawiasie opisany jest wygląd strony (np. kolor lub sposób napisania wyrazu). Brak nawiasów oznacza napis z dziennika. Napis w nawiasie po numerze strony oznacza, że jest on umieszczony w którymś jej rogu np. lewym górnym, a także oznacza miejsce akcji. Strona 1 (czarna pusta strona) Strona 2 i 3 (mapa świata z oznaczonymi czerwonymi X, które oznaczają miejsca, w których Soap był na misjach) Strona 4 (pusta) Strona 5 Jeśli to znajdziecie zwróćcie to 22 pułkowi SAS w Credenhill w Wielkiej Brytanii Historię piszą zwycięzcy. Shepherd ZABIĆ MAKAROWA (na cytacie jest napisane wielkimi czerwonymi literami ZABIĆ MAKAROWA) Strona 6 (Credenhill) Ścieżka testu CQB: * Drabiną do góry, załadować pistolet maszynowy/4 granaty błyskowe * Zjechać liną do pozycji 1 - 3 (natychmiast wyjąć pistolet) * Schodami w dół do pozycji 2 (12m) 1 cel * Skręcić w narożnik do pozycji 3 - błyskowym * Pozycja 4 - 2 cele * Pozycja 5 - 2 cele (zmienić na pistolet) - Nóż (użyć go na 5) * Pozycja 6 - błyskowym 1 cel - Pistolet na szóstej * Obrócić się i biec do mety Próby: * Próba #1: 52.8 * Próba #2: 45.9 * Próba #3: 47.6 * Próba #4: 35.9 * Próba #5: 34.2 * Próba #6: 33.7 * Próba #7: 27.9 * Próba #8: 27.3 * Próba #9: 26.5 * Próba #10: 22.2 'POKONAĆ GAZA ' Cel 1: Wymagane < :60 Cel 1a Rekord szwadronu: 00:19 (czasy są pokazane w tabelce) Strona 7 (Credenhill) To ja, 'Pieprzony Nowicjusz'. Od czasu selekcji wszyscy mnie tak nazywają: PN zrób to, PN zrób tamto. Zrozumiałem że to był czas kiedy P.N zaczął sobie pisać NPD - Nowy Pieprzony Dziennik. Credenhill to piekło. Nie ma nic do roboty oprócz trenowania i pisania w tym dzienniku i trochę więcej trenowania. W tym momencie tylko trenuje aby uzyskać coraz mniejsze czasy w teście CQB. Coraz szybciej przygotowuje granaty błyskowe. Pomysł Wallcroft'a aby zmienić na pistolet zamiast ładować - genialny. Kto by pomyślał że Wallcroft może być w czymś dobry szybki? Price lubi brać w tym udział. Obawiam się chwili gdy ktoś wspomni Soap. W tym momencie, PN Dreading the moment someone mentions "Soap". Od tej chwili PN stało się nową formą pozdrowienia, a Credenhill stało się nowym piekłem. (naszkicowany melon z wbitym w niego nożem) Strona 8 (Credenhill) (większość strony zajmuje szkic Kapitana Price'a, a pod nim napis Price. Pod szkicem Price'a napis Don't know how Capt MacMillan never ordered Price's Dick Tickler Nuetralized. Tuż pod tym napisem naszkicowana mapka z terenami Wielkiej Brytanii, a nad nią napis Creden Hill, UK Strona 9 (Cieśnina Beringa) (cała strona jest odwrócona na lewo. Na samym środku szkic oznaczony czerwonym X, podpisane AR_04241. Z zachodu naszkicowane nadlatujące dwa MiGi i podpis MiGs. Na wschodzi szkic helikoptera z podpisem Hammer Two-Four) (jeśli obraz jest odwrócony normalnie) Zasady walki - wszyscy na pokładzie to wrogowie Częstotliwość - 7832 - HAMMER 2-4 5434 - BASEPLATE Cel #1 Odnaleźć paczkę #2 Zabezpieczyć dane wywiadu Oznaczenia - Wykonanie celu 1 - Zielone Wykonanie celu 2 - Białe Przerwanie misji - Niebieskie (po środku na dole mapa z oznaczonym celem misji) Strona 10 (Cieśnina Beringa) (pomieszane wyrazy, część napisana cyrylicą, część normalnie po angielsku) Firma: Kreigler Transportation, Inc. Компания: KREIGLER ТРАНСПОРТЗИШН, ИНК Numer rejestracyjny: 52775 Регистрационный номер: 52775 Kontener: Iw pwn t2 Контейнер: LW PWNT2 Dostarczone z: New Russia Commerce, Intz. Отправитель: Коммерция Новой России Интернешнл Wiezione do: Tigers of the Revolution. Получатель: Тигры Революции Opłacone przez: Khaled Al-Asad. Оплата: Халед Аль-Асaд Miejsce odbioru: Providenya Порт въезда: Провидения (na samym dole kartki czarna plama) Strona 11 (Cieśnina Beringa) Nie robią kamizelek ratunkowych do takich misji. Razem z magazynkami i granatami błyskowymi musiałem dźwigać 5 kilo sprzętu aż do ładowni. Jeśli nie użyje żadnego granatu i nie wyrzucę żadnego karabinka czy pistoletu 9mm nie wykonam tego skoku. Zakłopotany Price pomógł mi i wciągnął mnie do helikoptera i złapał w jednej misji. O dwa razy za dużo. P.T. and o-course clearly not enough. Need to add more leg work to P.T. - Kettle Bells - Burpees - Plank Work In meantime, need to pickup a bottle for the old man. WHILE ON LEAVE - OBAN 14 for Price Strona 12 (Góry Kaukaz, Rosja) (szkic pokazuje kryjówkę Lojalistów. Pod spodem napis God bless shoddy Russian construction. Bullet cut through their concrete like it was nothing.) Strona 13 (Góry Kaukaz) Two new Russians in my life. Nikolai, who we came for - and Kamarov, who we couldn't wait to get away from. As we left LZ1, Price mentioned something to Gaz about Kamarov. Probably related to what happened in Beirut. Couldn't hear, or maybe wasn't supposed to. Nikolai extraction successful. Extra time at the range definitely worth it. Calcs suggest shots were out of range. Lucky Russian concrete's so brittle. Wish we'd put claymores on those track-mounted MLR's left civilians at risk. - Check repel gear for wear - Clean lens and grab 2 AA's MNVD (w prawym dolnym roku szkic Nikołaja, a po lewo szkic pokoi, pod nimi napis Nikolai's Accomadations) Strona 14 (Góry Kaukaz) Gunship JMEM danger close range (szkic czegoś na wzór tarczy, 3 pierścień jest zakreskowany czerwonymi liniami. Pod napisem Gunship JMEN danger close range napis 105mm - 10 RPM, 200m. Na drugim pierścieniu kropka i obok niej napis 125m - 100 RPM - 125m. Na trzecim pierścieniu napis 25mm, a pod nim 1800 RPM. W samym centrum wybuch oznaczony za pomocą X niżej napis BOOM, a jeszcze niżej narysowane wąsy i mydło. Na brzegu czerwonego pierścienia czarna kropka i obok napis Idiots who disregarded JMEN and live to tell about it.) Rule of thumb: A condom using IR tape larger than 1" x 1" will white-out the monitor up in the gunship. (A sketch of a black box and a side-view of (Price?) accompanies above text.) Strona 15 (Góry Kaukaz) (cała strona jest odwrócona na lewo. Szkic żołnierza z wyrzutnią rakiet celujący w helikopter. Na lewo od helikoptera napis SAM Specs i wysokość 180 m - 3800 m pod linią pokazującą lot rakiety napis 4,800 m) Stung: the moment I breathe easy SAM takes us down. Should've known it would be Price helping me up, but never could've known we'd find the same manpad that got us. Felt damn good taking them down with their own SAMS. But missing the first shot? Inexcusable. Especially considering SAMS shoot themselves. Super Sonic, fire and forget - school boy stuff. Won't happen again. Strona 16 (Północny Azerbejdżan) (szkic czterech psów i kilka kropli krwi na kartce) Consider me a cat man now. We overcame Ultranationalists, chopper crashes, danger close with gunships but a goddamn dog is what'll get me into an infirmary? Rabies, ridiculous. What a waste of time. Obviously can't tell Price or Gaz. Nikolai seems capable of keeping a secret. Probably keeps vials of vaccine vaulted with manifest intel, secretive bastard. Strona 17 (Północny Azerbejdżan) Nikolai left me a clipping from the local paper. Highlighted portion, translated: ...The Unknown force... Strona 18 (Północny Azerbejdżan) (szkic Al-Asada na krześle w czasie przesłuchania. Strzałka wskazująca na niego, a na początku niej napis ''Al-Asad in ''custody') Men like Al-Asad don't talk unless men like Price beat the words out of them. The interrogation was what it was. Not proud of it - not ashamed, either. But the moment the phone rang, the interrogation became something else. That name - Zakhaev - changed everything, cost Al-Asad his life. Regret not taking him in. We left intel slumped on a chair. Then again, it was time to move. Already had Ultranationalist platoons on approach. Strona 19 (Północny Azerbejdżan) (na samej górze strony czerwony napis Anti-Tank Missle Flight Profiles Niżej żołnierz z Javelinem strzelający do czołgu i w budynek) Strona 20 (Północny Azerbejdżan) (strona pokazuje zasięg wybuchu pocisku z Javelina. Napisane jest też że ten szkic ma niewiele wspólnego z prawdziwym wybuchem) Haven't shot an anti-tank missile since the range. IR makes it a cinch at 23 kilos, worst part's picking the damn thing up. That and back blast. If not for the missile's soft-launch, might have singed Price's precious whiskers... Strona 21 (Północny Azerbejdżan) Mac's KIA. Heard over the radio he got hit, then never made it to the LZ. Feel responsible. If I'd sprinted between the detonators faster, hit the charges faster, maybe he's not forced to cover us as long. Had 4 minutes, took all 4 minutes, just not acceptable. Safe to say, FNG's KIA too. Think at this point, It's just Soap now - No more FNG. Strona 22 (Północny Azerbejdżan) (strona pokazuje szkic planu ataku na konwój Wiktora Zachajewa. 3 etapy planu napisane w prawym dolnym rogu 1. Disable lead and rear Vic. 2. Kill zone. 3. HVI. W lewym dolnym rogu ekranu napis Ambush plan flawed. Friendly units in line of sight. Watch for crossfire. Na przeciwko napis Kamarov's men danger close for shrapnel. Nad nim napis Push to rear of convoy. Na dachach trzech żołnierzy podpisanych: LMG, Overwatch i RPG Strike. Strona 23 (Północny Azerbejdżan) He was wearing a track jacket and gym shoes so I shouldn't be surprised. But still, how the hell did a scrawny Russian on a vodka/borscht diet outrun me? Victor Zakhaev might have been 39 but he sprinted like he was 22 - the 3rd horseman had the endurance of a colt. Died just as fast, never good when an HVI shoots himself, let alone one of this caliber. Not only did the PRICK take the easy way out, he up'd the ante. Papa Imran won't be pleased. Would've shot him ourselves had we known. Refuse to blame losing him on the tower fall. Adding more circuit work when I get back. Won't always have the Yanks on a chopper guiding me along. Strona 24 i 25 (Góry Ałtaj, Południowa Rosja) (naszkicowany obraz z misji Ultimatum na dwóch stronach: Strefa zrzutu, strefa zrzutu Griggsa, dom, w którym przesłuchiwano Griggsa, wieża, której wysadzenie spowoduje wyłączenie prądu, wioska broniona przez Ultranacjonalistów.) Assembly plan * Reestablish C2 * Assemble Strike Team * Secure objectives Coordinates DZ: EG 34502 Charlie: EG 34607 Bravo: EG 34505 Electrical Tower: EG 34508 Silos: EG 34500 Strona 26 (Góry Ałtaj) : : Kategoria:Gry